


Hauptstadt der Gefühle

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Spring, Story: The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lächelt, als er am nächsten Morgen den zerfledderten Knausgard im Topf der Zimmerpflanze findet, vollgesogen mit Wasser, die Seiten verschmiert mit schwarzer Blumenerde. Durch das Wort „Lieben“ auf dem Cover geht ein Knick so wie manchmal durch jede Beziehung ein Knick geht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Knick

„Für einen Schwulen flirtet er ziemlich heftig mit Frauen, findest du nicht?“, sagt sie und spuckt mit einer Art weiblicher Verhaltenheit, von der Greg ihr oft sagt, dass er sie entzückend findet, die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken.

„Wer, John?“, ruft Greg von draußen und lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen. Er drückt einen aufgesammelten Teddybären an seinen harten Bauch.

„Jaaa! Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er mit Constance geredet hat?“

„Weißt du, nur weil er mit Sherlock zusammen ist, muss das nicht heißen, dass er schwul ist. Er stand lange Zeit nur auf Frauen. Das kriegt man nicht einfach so raus aus einem Mann.“

„Ach, Mann, du solltest dich mal reden hören!“

„Du bist eifersüchtig!“

Greg grinst breit. Das Aufblitzen einer strahlendweißen Zahnreihe aus seinem urlaubsbraunen Gesicht heraus. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie alle zusammen in dem kleinen Haus auf Lanzarote waren. Er, Molly und George. Und bald würde Matilda da sein und dann ist für eine ganze Weile erst mal nicht mehr an Urlaub zu denken.

„Ich? Eifersüchtig?“

Molly fuchtelt mit der Zahnbürste herum, dann stellt sie sie wütend zurück ins Glas.

„Klar! Du bist eifersüchtig, weil John jetzt da ist, wo du immer sein wolltest!“

„Das ist doch Unsinn!“

Molly schaltet das Licht aus und hält sich den runden Bauch, als sie an Greg vorbei ins Schlafzimmer geht.

„Und sei still, du weckst George noch auf mit deinem, mit deinem – “, sie fuchtelt mit den Händen und zerrt die Bettdecke über ihren zierlichen Körper.

Greg lacht und legt sich zu ihr ins Bett. Die Matratze gibt ächzend nach unter seinen behäbigen Bewegungen und Molly verschränkt die Arme genervt vor ihrer Brust.

„Du bist so süß, wenn du wütend bist“, sagt Greg und küsst ihre zarte Schulter, richtet mit seinen klobigen Fingern den dünnen Träger ihres Nachthemdes. Molly ziert sich und zieht ihre Schulter weg. „Lass das, du nimmst mich nicht ernst!“

„John liebt Sherlock!“, grunzt Greg und stopft sich das Kissen unter dem Kopf zurecht. „Er wollte nur nett zu Constance sein.“

Constance war die einzige Singlefrau auf dieser Dinnerparty. Ansonsten bestand der Abend nur aus Pärchen. Da waren Greg und Molly, die nervösen Gastgeber in ihrem neuen Haus in South Kensington, Anderson und Donovan, die nie so richtig zugeben wollten, dass sie zusammen waren, obwohl es (nicht zuletzt dank Sherlock) ohnehin jeder wusste. Und John und Sherlock – die, von denen man es immer nur vermutet hat. Eine Geste auf dem Sofa machte sie zu einem Paar. John, der wusste, dass Sherlock solche Dinnerpartys nicht ausstehen konnte, und seine Hand, die wie zur Beruhigung auf dessen Oberschenkel glitt und keinen Zweifel ließ. Augenpaare schossen hoch und jeder tat so, als hätte er es nicht gesehen.

 

*

 

„Scharade, John!“, nörgelt Sherlock und lenkt den Wagen auf die leere Park Lane. Der Hyde Park um diese Uhrzeit hat etwas Gespenstisches, denkt John, der mit glasigem Blick zum Fenster hinaus schaut.

„Schon gut, Sherl, du hast es ja überstanden.“

Die Hand liegt wieder auf dem Oberschenkel, drückt und streichelt ihn liebevoll, ganz selbstvergessen, ganz selbstverständlich, wie süchtig nach dem dünnen Hosenstoff seiner teuren Anzüge.

Nicht mehr weit und sie fahren durch den Gloucester Place, parallel zur Baker Street. Irgendwo hinter den gregorianischen Reihenhäusern liegt ihr altes Zuhause, denkt John lakonisch und wird einen Moment sentimental.

Sie wohnen jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit in einem kleinen Reihenhaus in Hampstead, man kann sagen, seit sich das zwischen ihnen zu etwas Ernstem entwickelt hat und Henry groß genug war, dass er sein eigenes Bett brauchte. Glücklicherweise fielen diese beiden Umstände auf merkwürdige Weise zusammen. John hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wohin mit sich.

„Krieg ich dann bald auch ein Geschwister?“

John wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Hm, Schatz?“

Henry hatte einige Zeit mit George in seinem Zimmer verbracht. Der muss ihm dort alles vom Geschwisterkriegen erzählt haben. Naja... zumindest fast alles.

„Weißt du, Schatz“, sagt John und weiß nicht recht, wie er es ihm beibringen soll. Henry sitzt eingepfercht in seinem Kindersitz und zupft an seinem Teddybären herum, die großen, meergrauen Augen denen seines Vaters immer ähnlicher. „Da gehören eigentlich immer ein Mann und eine Frau zu.“

„George hat gesagt, man kriegt—man kriegt ein Geschwister, wenn die Eltern sich sehr lieb haben!“ Wie viele kleine Kinder verschluckt er sich hin und wieder vor lauter Aufregung an seinen eigenen Worten.

„Ja, da hat er Recht.“

„Habt ihr euch denn gar nicht lieb?“

„Doch, sehr sogar!“

John seufzt. Sherlock richtet seinen Blick stur auf die unbefahrene Straße.

 

Später im Schlafzimmer.

„Du hättest ruhig auch mal was sagen können“, nörgelt John und kriecht erschöpft unter die schwere Bettdecke.

„Es ist dein Sohn.“

Sherlock knöpft sein Hemd auf und hängt es über die Lehne eines Stuhls.

„Achja, in solchen Fällen ist es immer mein Sohn!“

John setzt sich die Brille auf und greift sich seinen Knausgard. Nachdem er den ersten Band verschlungen hat, ist er sofort los und hat sich den zweiten besorgt. Es heißt _Lieben_ und dreht sich um das launenhafte Eheleben und Vatersein des Autoren. Etwas, womit sich John (er wirft einen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille und betrachtet Sherlocks immer noch festen Oberkörper) sehr gut identifizieren kann.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es verstanden hat“, sagt John. Sherlock streift sich ein graues Schlabbershirt über und geht ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Die Tür steht offen. „Dazu müssen vielleicht noch ein paar Jahre vergehen.“

John klappt das Buch in seinem Schoß auf, die Strullergeräusche aus dem Badezimmer gehören längst zum Alltag.

 

„Lass das“, lacht John in schwarzbraune Locken, als Sherlock zu ihm unter die Decke kriecht. Er hat einen Steifen, John kann ihn an seinem Oberschenkel spüren, das nasse Betteln und Darumflehen angefasst zu werden.

„Heyy! Ich will das hier lesen“, seufzt er und atmet in das weiche Haar, herb und dunkel. Immer noch wie am ersten Tag.

Und Sherlock—der will ganz offensichtlich etwas anderes. Lange, schlanke Finger wickeln sich um das Buch und feuern es in die Ecke. „Hey!“, lacht John empört und lässt sich in die Kissen drücken. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach...“ Der Satz bleibt unvollendet. Weiche Lippen ersticken jeden aufkeimenden Gedanken. Arme wickeln sich um dürre Schulterblätter und Schenkel sich um knochige Hüften.

Manchmal tun sie es wochenlang nicht. Aber es ist gerade an Abenden wie diesen, da Sherlock den Kontakt zu sich selbst verliert, dass er Johns Nähe sucht, so als ob er sich selbst dort zu finden hofft und in der Regel schläft er danach auch etwas zufriedener ein als vorher und John glaubt, dass er damit erfolgreich war. Dass er sich irgendwo in dem verschwitzten T-Shirtstoff und den langen Blicken gefunden hat.

John lächelt, als er am nächsten Morgen den zerfledderten Knausgard im Topf der Zimmerpflanze findet, vollgesogen mit Wasser, die Seiten verschmiert mit schwarzer Blumenerde. Durch das Wort _Lieben_ auf dem Cover geht ein Knick so wie manchmal durch jede Beziehung ein Knick geht.

Er denkt an etwas, das er Henry einmal zum Einschlafen vorgelesen hat.

 

_„Ich fühle mich einfach nicht sehr nach Puh heute“, sagte Puh._

_„Aber, aber“, sagte Ferkel, „Ich bring dir Tee und Honig, dann bist du bald wieder der Alte!“_

 

Am darauffolgenden Abend streift Sherlock reumütig durch die Regalreihen ihrer Waterstonesfiliale unten in der Hampstead High Street. Es war ein langer Tag an der Uni und er hat nicht viel Geduld, also spricht er eine Verkäuferin an. „Haben Sie das, Sie wissen schon, diese Bücher von diesem norwegischen Schriftsteller, fürchterlich ich-bezogen, ungefiltert, langweilig. Ich brauche es für meinen“, Sherlock fuchtelt mit dem langen Zeigefinger in der Luft herum, „meinen Mann. Ich habe es gestern in die Ecke gefeuert, damit er mit mir schläft. Jetzt ist es völlig besudelt mit—na Sie wissen schon.“

Sie weiß nicht, aber so ist Sherlock eben. Fürchterlich ich-bezogen und ungefiltert. Schwer zu sagen, was John also an diesem Knausgard so findet.

„Sie meinen sicher den Knausgard“, sagt die junge Verkäuferin mit einem freundlich abwesenden Lächeln, völlig unbeeindruckt von Sherlocks übertriebener Story, fast so als könne sie überhaupt nichts mehr schockieren. „Der steht hier drüben!“ Sherlock folgt ihr mit wippenden Locken in die Romanabteilung. Er staunt nicht schlecht über die Abgebrühtheit junger Buchhändlerinnen. Seine Stundenten könnten sich ohne Zweifel noch etwas von ihr abgucken.

Er geht mit dem Buch zur Kasse und zahlt, stopft es schließlich in seine Aktentasche und schleppt sie im blaugrauen Licht der Dämmerung die Church Row hinauf.

Sie hatten lange Zweifel, ob sie überhaupt umziehen sollten. Und wenn ja, wohin. Wo ist es ruhig genug, um einen Sohn großzuziehen, und wo noch Stadt genug, um sich selbst nicht zu verlieren.

Und plötzlich lag die Lösung wie auf der Hand. Ein Fall hatte sie nach Hampstead geführt. Dieser verwucherten Kleinstadt mitten in der Stadt. Und am Ende sind sie zwar für den schnellen Kick gekommen, aber für die Petit Fours, die es in der Patisserie um die Ecke gibt, geblieben, so ungefähr.

 

*

 

„Ihr Bruder, Sir.“

Mycroft verschluckt sich beinahe an seinem klebrigen Stück Petit Fours, als Anthea mit ihren katzenhaften Augen durch den dunklen Türspalt späht.

„Danke, schicken Sie ihn rein!“

Er lässt das Kuchenteilchen in seiner Schublade verschwinden und richtet sich räuspernd hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Bruderherz, was führt dich her?“

„Die Petit Fours sind nicht gut für dich, du hast schon wieder drei Pfund zugelegt seit meinem letzten Besuch.“

Mycroft rollt mit den Augen.

„Was hat mich diesmal verraten?“, seufzt er und faltet, sich in seinem Officechair zurücklehnend, die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen.

Sherlock nimmt vor ihm auf dem Stuhl Platz und tippt sich mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers an den rechten Mundwinkel.

„Oh, ich würd sagen, du machst es mir immer einfacher.“

Mycroft, der Sherlocks Bewegung nachahmt, fasst sich selbst an die Lippen und ertastet einen verkrusteten Rest von Zuckerguss in seinem Mundwinkel.

„Also, du wolltest mich sprechen“, seufzt Sherlock wie unter Qualen, während Mycroft sich genervt den Mund abtupft.

„Achja“, sagt er, „der blaue Karfunkel!“

Sherlock zuckt gelangweilt mit den Schultern, Mycrofts strengen Blicken ausweichend. Manchmal fühlen sich die Besuche bei Mycroft an wie das Vorsprechen beim Schuldirektor.

„Was ist damit?“

„Weihnachten, Henry Baker stielt den blauen Karfunkel aus dem Besitz der Gräfin von Morcar. Ein unschuldiger Mann geht dafür ins Gefängnis! Du konntest den Fall lösen, aber der Diamant blieb auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden.“

Sherlock räuspert sich unbehaglich und lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Und?“

„Was willst du damit, Sherlock? Es ist ein alter Diamant, völlig ohne Wert für dich. Ist es so eine Art Trophäe? Bewahrst du ihn deswegen auf?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“

„Ach komm schon, Sherlock. Der Gräfin von Morcar kannst du vielleicht etwas vormachen, aber mir doch nicht!“

„Ist es dir wirklich so wichtig, Mycroft? Dass irgendeine verbiesterte alte Witwe sich an ihrem Reichtum ergötzen kann?“

„Es ist nicht an uns das zu entscheiden – Sherlock.“ Mycroft spricht seinen Namen auf die so typische empört hervorgestoßene Weise aus, wie er es immer tut, wenn er an Sherlocks nur rudimentär vorhandenes Gewissen appelliert. Und es scheint zu funktionieren. Seufzend greift Sherlock in die Innentasche seines Mantels und stellt ein kleines schwarzes Samtetui vor Mycroft auf den Schreibtisch. Mycroft macht große Augen.

„Ist es das, was ich denke, was es ist?“

„Er ist für John. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie ich ihn fragen soll.“

Mycroft öffnet das Etui und späht mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hinein.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er ihn tragen wird, es ist mehr so eine Art Geste“, sagt Sherlock flapsig. Mycroft sieht ihn nur selten derartig verlegen. Und angesichts der sich ihm offenbarenden Situation ist auch er ein wenig ratlos.

„Es ist dir wirklich ernst“, sagt er heiser und geht zu der als Globus getarnten Minibar. Er gießt sich und Sherlock einen Scotch ein.

„Auf dich, kleiner Bruder!“

Sie schlagen klimpernd die schweren Kristallgläser gegeneinander und nehmen einen langen Schluck, nur um nicht reden zu müssen.

„Mein kleiner Bruder wird erwachsen, wer hätte das gedacht!“

„Und was ist mit dir?“

„Wie meinst du das?“

Sie setzen sich in die schweren Ohrensessel und schlagen die Beine übereinander. Blicke versonnen auf die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in ihren Gläsern gerichtet.

„Du könntest sie einfach fragen, weißt du?“

„Wie war das?“

„Ach komm schon, Mycroft. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum sie es jahrelang mit dir aushält? Mir fällt nur ein Grund dafür ein.“

„Ich glaube, du verbringst zuviel Zeit mit deinem John.“

Mycroft schwenkt die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas. Er mag es nicht, wenn das Gespräch in diese Richtung geht und fragt sich, seit wann er und sein Bruder nicht mehr für dasselbe Team spielen. Nun, die Antwort ist einfach, nicht wahr, sagt er in Gedanken zu sich selbst und grinst in sein Glas.

 

*

 

An diesem Abend kommt Sherlock nach Hause und mehr als jemals zuvor fühlt es sich wie ein zu Hause an. Die meergrauen Tapeten, das Spielzeug, das überall herumliegt, die Reagenzgläser und die Erlenmeyerkolben aus dem Chemiebaukasten für Kinder gefüllt mit Kirschsaft und Melonenlimonade, der ganze Sofatisch ist vollgestellt damit (Johns Stimme, die immer noch durch das Wohnzimmer hallt „Jetzt habe ich zwei von denen!“); die massiven Möbel verströmen einen subtilen Duft von Holzöl. Eine erdige Note von Rasierwasser wabert durch den Raum, Sherlock folgt ihr die schmalen Treppen hinauf. Da ist John. Er legt die Wäsche zusammen. Unterhosen, Socken. Sherlock hat ihn schon oft Wäsche zusammenlegen sehen, doch noch nie ging es mit dem Gefühl sanfter Behaglichkeit einher.

Sherlock packt ihn. _Mr. Holmes,_ raunt John unter seinen stürmischen Küssen und wundert sich nur einen Moment darüber. Über die verzweifelte Härte, mit der Sherlock seine Finger in Johns Fleisch gräbt, kaum Raum lassend für Fragen und noch weniger für Antworten. John schnauft angetan in sein Gesicht und versteht. Er schlingt seine Arme um Sherlocks Schultern und der umkrallt ihn so ungestüm, dass er Angst hat, sein Rücken würde durchbrechen. Doch John beschwert sich nicht. Trotz der unbequemen Position (er über Sherlocks Schoß kauernd und der aus der Hocke in ihn stoßend) war es schon lange nicht mehr so heiß zwischen ihnen. Man erlaubt sich plötzlich wieder alles, was man sich am Anfang noch nicht getraut hat. Hände gierig in seine Locken gegraben, an ihnen zerrend, seinen Blick suchend, an ihm festhaltend. Der Atem scharf eingesogen und stimmlos und kehlig wieder ausgestoßen, so wie sie es sich angewöhnt haben, so wie es sein muss mit einem schlafenden Kind nebenan.

Das Bett ächzt unter ihren wippenden, sich wiegenden schweißnassen Körpern. „Ich komme“, faselt John in sein Ohr und der Griff um seinen Rücken wird schmerzhafter, fester, entschlossener. Flehender, flackernder Blick von unten. So als wollte er sagen _nimm mich mit – nimm mich mit – nimm mich mit..._

Und dann kommt er, der Fall. Zusammen. Und wenn auch nur in die Kissen. Heiseres Lachen und streichelnde Hände. Das Buch liegt in eine moccafarbene Schleife gewickelt auf dem Nachtschrank. John hat es noch gar nicht gesehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel nach Funny van Dannen


	2. Cosmopolitan

„Also, Kumpel, jetzt spuck’s schon aus! Wie kam es denn nun zuuh... dieser Sache... zwischen dir und...“

„Sherlock?“

Lestrade fuchtelt mit seiner Hand in der Luft. Er hat schon einige Biere intus, während John sich noch an seinem ersten festhält.

„Ich weiß nicht.“ John fährt sich verlegen durch die sandfarbenen Haare und gibt vor, sich erinnern zu müssen, obwohl er noch genau weiß, wie er zu ihm rübergesehen hat und ihre Blicke sich trafen. Als wär’s das erste Mal.

„Es war einige Zeit, nachdem Mary gestorben war. Wir waren auf Mikes Geburtstag.“

„Mike?“

„Ja, äh, Mike Stamford, ein Kollege von früher. Sherlock kennt ihn auch aus dem, äh, Barts!“

John zeigt Richtung Tür, weil das Barts gleich um die Ecke ist.

„Ah, verstehe“, sagt Lestrade über seinem Bier kauernd.

„Na jedenfalls, waren wir auf seinem Geburtstag und äh, Mike zieht mich so an sich und will mich mit so einer Freundin von ihm verkuppeln, äh, wie hieß sie noch? Jill! Wir saßen einige Zeit zusammen und haben uns unterhalten. Oh mann. Sie war ja ganz hübsch, lange schwarze Haare, spitze Lippen, aber irgendwie wollte der Funke nicht so richtig überspringen“, John nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Schwarzbier und starrt beim Erzählen vor sich hin, als würde er in einen Tunnel schauen. „Naja, ich blickte mich also um und da war er dann, etwas abseits auf einem der Barhocker am Fenstertresen. Er starrte in sein Handy, ganz in schwarz, lange Beine, lange Arme, blasse Haut, dunkle Locken und ich dachte nur: oh mann, irgendwie ist er heißer als jede Frau hier im Raum.“

„Hh“, macht Lestrade und nimmt einen Schluck.

„Tja, und da hat es dann irgendwie...“

„Gefunkt?“, schlägt Lestrade vor.

„Ja! Ja, und wie!“

John starrt mit glühenden Wangen vor sich hin, ganz benommen von den Nachwehen seiner eigenen Erinnerung.

„Ja und dann?“

„Tja, dann... Dann bin ich zu ihm rüber, habe meine Hand auf sein Knie gelegt und ihm ins Ohr geraunt. Ob wir nicht nach Hause gehen wollen. Großer Gott! Du hättest mal sein Gesicht sehen sollen!“

Lestrade gluckst in sein Glas und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck. Eine Weile herrscht Stille. Jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach.

„Und, wie ist er so? Also, haha, jetzt mal im Vertrauen.“

„Was, im Bett?“

„Ja, war es ungewohnt? Für dich, mein ich? Du weißt schon mit einem—mit einem...“

„Kerl?“

„Ja!“

John wirft sich eine Erdnuss in den Mund und kaut darauf herum. Lestrade gibt ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Na komm schon! Wie war’s!“

„Aufregend“, sagt John wie in Trance. „Total, ja, total verrückt. Es ist das Verrückteste, was mir jemals passiert ist. Einfach immer und immer wieder. Egal, was wir zusammen erleben, wie verrückt es auch sein mag, er schafft es immer wieder, es zu überbieten.“

John denkt an jene Nacht, wie nervös sie waren, das Klimpern ihrer Gürtelschnallen.

„Ich meine, ich habe mich noch nie für Männer interessiert! Nichmal ansatzweise und dann kommt er und dann Peng!“

John macht eine müde Geste mit den Händen, wie um das Gesagte zu untermalen. Er ist nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Und immer wenn er was getrunken hat, staunt er immer wieder aufs neue darüber. Sherlock. Er. Sein erstauntes Gesicht, als er kam, die schönen langen Wimpern danach.

„Um ehrlich zu sein hat es schon länger zwischen uns geknistert.“

„Ach sag bloß“, krächzt Lestrade dazwischen.

„Nein, ehrlich!“

„Ich wollte es wohl nie ganz wahrhaben. Aber am schlimmsten“, John hält inne, starrt mit glasigen Augen vor sich hin, Lestrade wartet erdnüssekauend auf das, was John zu sagen hat und ihm für einen Moment in seiner Vorstellung festzustecken scheint, „ja, am schlimmsten war es, als wir in die Wohnung des Zimmermädchens im Cosmopolitan einbrechen wollten.“

Lestrade zieht die Stirn kraus.

„Sherlock hatte das Zimmermädchen verdächtigt, die Gräfin von Morcar bestohlen zu haben. Irgendeinen blauen Diamanten. Ein Unschuldiger ging dafür ins Gefängnis. John Horner, weißt du noch? “

„Ja, kann sein.“

„Jedenfalls... jedenfalls schleichen wir uns also ins Hotel.“

„Warum hat Sherlock nicht das Personal gebeten ihn ins Zimmer zu lassen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, du weißt doch, wie er ist. Vielleicht hatte er Sorge, dass das Zimmermädchen sich mit dem Diamanten aus dem Staub machen würde.“

„Aha.“

„Wir schleichen also in das Hotel. Sherlock hat irgendeine Sauerei in einem der Zimmer veranstaltet, die das Zimmermädchen beschäftigen würde, und kniet sich mit einem Dietrich vor ihre Tür.“

„Ein Dietrich! Wie old school!”

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Er kniet sich also vor die Türe und ich stehe Schmiere, sage ihm, dass ich das für keine gute Idee halte, aber es hat ihn wie immer nicht interessiert. Schließlich hören wir das Pling des Fahrstuhls und Sherlock springt auf und“

„Und was?“

„Und dann küssen wir uns.“

„WAS?“

Lestrade springen fast die Augen raus. Er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem kühlen Bitteren und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ja, er drückt mich gegen die Wand, Hände im Gesicht und alles“, John zeigt mit verträumten Blick auf seine Wangen, „und dann küsst er mich. Ich höre Schritte an uns vorbeigehen, eine Tür uns Schloss fallen, doch ich habe längst vergessen, warum wir da sind. Ich habe meine Hände in sein Hemd gekrallt und“

„Und was?“

„Ihn zurückgeküsst.“ Ein Grinsen huscht über Lestrades Gesicht. „Ich weiß, das klingt wie aus einem von diesen Actionfilmen. James Bond oder so. Aber ich schwör dir, genauso ist es gelaufen. Und auf einmal war es dann auch nicht mehr nur ein Kuss. Es war Atem, Hände, Beckenknochen... Und dann lässt er mich los. Es reicht gerade noch so für einen Blick und dann ist es, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ich stehe da, mit klopfendem Herzen in einer Dunstwolke aus Atem und Männerparfum, während er den Dietrich zurück in das Türschloss schiebt. Mit zwei zackigen Drehungen sind wir drin. Er durchwühlt Schubladen, kriecht unters Bett, reißt Schranktüren auf, sein Mantel wirbelt durch die Gegend, es wird viel geflucht, und ich stehe nur wie verdattert da und kann nur an das eine denken. Gott, ich wollte ihn schlagen. Und gleichzeitig war ich wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich wie betrunken war und er völlig nüchtern. Es ging einfach nicht in meinen Kopf, Greg, wie jemand in einem Moment so atemberaubend zärtlich sein konnte und im nächsten Moment wieder wie eine Maschine!“

Lestrade zuckt unbeholfen mit den Schultern.

„Er ist Sherlock“, ist alles was ihm dazu einfällt. „Er tut, was nötig ist, um zu kriegen, was er will.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, John fährt sich beklommen durch die Haare, „aber das war anders. Sein Blick, seine Hände. Mich dazu zu bringen, nach mehr zu gieren, da wo ich vorher nichts wollte, nichts brauchte, nichts hatte, glücklich war. Es hat mich vollkommen erschüttert. Ich konnte nachts nicht schlafen, ich konnte ihn nichtmal ansehen. Ich-ich... Ich wollte ihn!“ John starrt in seine leeren Hände und Lestrade starrt John von der Seite an.

„Schon gut, Kumpel, jetzt hast du ihn ja.“ Lestrade klopft ihm auf die Schulter und hält zwei Finger hoch, um dem Barkeeper zu signalisieren, dass sie noch zwei nehmen. „Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünschst, sag ich da nur!“ Zwei Gläser werden vor ihnen auf die glänzende Granitoberfläche der Bar gestellt. Eiswürfel klirren, als Lestrade ihm sein Glas reicht. „Auf die Liebe“, sagt er mit breitem Grinsen. Und John lacht etwas scheu und schlägt sein Glas gegen das von Lestrade, fügt mit rührender Verhaltenheit hinzu: „Auf die Liebe!“

 

*

 

Pall Mall. Ein langer Tag im Büro geht zu Ende. Mycroft sinkt in das weiche Lederpolster seines Officechairs und schüttelt den Kopf. Die Dämmerung kriecht durch das offene Fenster zu ihm herein. Laue Frühlingsluft bauscht die leichten Vorhänge gespenstisch auf. Ein Luftzug, der durch die sich öffnende Tür verursacht wird. Anthea tritt aus den Schatten dahinter hervor geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze.

„Die Presseerklärung von Mr. Cameron.“

Und Mycroft aus dem leeren Parkplatz seiner Träume gerissen: „Hm?“

„Er wird morgen Mittag zurücktreten, Sir!“

„Ooh, ja, sicher, das wird aber auch Zeit!“

Anthea geht ab. Und obwohl sie auf Zehnzentimeterabsätzen läuft, kann man sie kaum hören. Mycroft sieht ihr nach. Die wallende schwarze Mähne, die eingedreht über ihre Schulter nach vorne fällt und mit jedem ihrer Schritte mitwippt, die geschmeidige Bewegung ihrer Hüfte, die sich unter dem weiten Ponchokleid nur erahnen lässt. Irgendetwas hat sie zu verstecken, das sich zu entdecken lohnt.

„Haben Sie Hunger?“, ruft er ihr hinterher, als sie schon fast zur Tür raus ist.

„Bitte, Sir?“

„Kommen Sie, ich lade Sie zum Essen ein!“ Mit einer galanten Bewegung erhebt er sich von seinem Stuhl und schnappt sich Mantel und Regenschirm vom Kleiderhaken.


	3. 9,7

London. Hauptstadt des Vereinigten Königreichs. 8,5 Millionen Einwohner auf der Suche nach Arbeit, auf der Suche nach Liebe und irgendwo dazwischen spielt sich das Leben ab.

Durch sie hindurch fließt ein Fluss. Die Themse. Es herrscht gemäßigtes Klima. Die Sommer sind warm, aber selten heiß; die Winter sind zwar kühl, doch sinkt die Temperatur selten unter den Gefrierpunkt. Die durchschnittliche Jahrestemperatur beträgt 9,7 Grad Celsius und die mittlere jährliche Niederschlagsmenge 611 Millimeter. In den Monaten Oktober, November und Dezember gibt es den meisten Niederschlag mit durchschnittlich 57 Millimeter und der wenigste im Februar mit 36 Millimeter im Durchschnitt. Schnee fällt eher selten. Der wärmste Monat ist Juli mit 16,3 Grad Celsius im Durchschnitt, der kälteste Januar mit 3,9 Grad Celsius im Mittel. Die höchste jemals in London gemessene Temperatur war 37,9 Grad Celsius, gemessen während der Hitzewelle 2003. Die große überbaute Fläche hält die Wärme zurück und schafft dadurch ein Mikroklima. Manchmal ist es in der Stadt bis zu fünf Grad wärmer als in der umliegenden Landschaft.*

Und es ist hier in dieser Stadt, in der es keine Extreme gibt, dass Sherlock Holmes manchmal über ihn fegt wie ein Sturm, nur um anschließend die Dürre über sie hereinbrechen und John verdurstend zurückzulassen.

 

Man lernt die Zeichen zu verstehen, das Knurren hinter dem Laptop. Die weiße Spiegelung des Displays in den schmalen Brillengläsern, die Augen nicht mehr ganz sichtbar, die dunklen Haare darüber kraus und zerrauft.

„Oh Gott, du hörst mir gar nicht zu“, sagt John von der Küche aus und schenkt sich ein Glas Wein ein.

„John, ich muss das hier fertig kriegen.“

„Seit wann musst du denn was fertig kriegen?“, nuschelt John etwas angetrunken von seinem Treffen mit Lestrade und fläzt sich mit nackten Füßen zu Sherlock aufs Sofa.

„Ich halte morgen einen Vortag im Ethikrat zum Thema Reproduktionsforschung!“

„Du, im Ethikrat!“, platzt es aus John heraus und der verschüttet fast seinen Wein dabei.

„Problem?“, knurrt Sherlock aus dem Schneidersitz heraus, den Blick nüchtern auf den Laptop gerichtet.

„Nein, nein, gar nicht“, staunt John über sich selbst. „Ich find es irgendwie...sexy“, raunt er Sherlock ins Ohr und schiebt die Spitze seiner Zunge über die knorrige Ohrmuschel. Sherlock windet sich und schüttelt ihn ab. „Lass das, John, morgen ist die Präsentation!“

John seufzt und kauert eingeschnappt auf der anderen Seite des gemütlichen Sofas. Viel Platz zwischen ihnen, aber kein Raum für Fragen. John fährt mit den Fingern über das kühle fast schwarze Leder der Polster. Erinnerung an ihren ersten Sex. So verklebt, so heiser, so ungekonnt. Und doch das Schönste, das jemals zwischen ihnen passiert ist. „Tschuldigung, dass ich scharf auf meinen Freund bin“, nuschelt John in sein Glas und es ist wie die Stimme von jemand Fremden. „Wie war das?“ – „Nichts! Nichts.“ So wollte er doch nie sein, denkt er und zieht sich wie ein geschlagener Köter zurück. Da spürt er Sherlocks Finger, die nach seinem Handgelenk greifen und ihn auf seinen Schoß zurückziehen. Ein langer Kuss, ein noch längerer Blick. Leise gesäuselte Worte auf weiche Lippen. Ok? – Ok! – Ok.

„Du bist sexy, wenn du schmollst“, sagt Sherlock.

„Achja? Und du bist ein Idiot!“

Sie lachen sich in ihre Gesichter, landen im Bett, Beckenknochen schaben auf Beckenknochen, Gesichter werden verzogen, heiserer Atem verliert sich in Kissenstoff und salziger benetzter Haut, so ungefähr. Es ist kurz, intensiv, heftig. Ein kleiner Quickie am Rande des Bewusstseins. Im Wohnzimmer flackert das Feuer im Kamin, eins, zwei Teelichte in durchsichtigen Gläsern, der Laptop schaltet sich in den Energiesparmodus, der Bildschirm wird schwarz.

Oben im Bett zwei schnaufende Körper. „Es macht mir manchmal Angst, wie verrückt ich nach dir bin“, säuselt John in die weichen Locken. Eine Stimme aus der Vergangenheit. Es ist seine eigene. Telefonat mit seiner Schwester und viel zu viel Whiskey. _Meinst du sowas gibt es, dass man erst nur Kumpel ist, und dann passiert doch noch mehr?_

Er grinst in die weiche Haut. Nach dem Sex ist er immer der jenige, der alles sagt, und Sherlock der, der nichts mehr hört. Ein perfekt eingespieltes Team also. Und der Sex ist definitiv mehr als 9,7 Grad heiß.

 

*

 

Die Limousine fährt durch den nassen Regen, kurvt im Schritttempo durch die trüben Straßen von Shepherd’s Bush und fährt mitten auf der schäbigen Hauptstraße links ran.

„Kerbisher & Malt?“, liest Anthea und Mycroft spannt den karierten Schirm über sie beide auf, als sie aussteigen.

„Hier gibt es die besten Fish and Chips in ganz London.“

Ein schiefes Lächeln liegt auf ihren karmesinroten Lippen. Er hält ihr die Tür auf, als sie reingehen. Scheppernd fällt sie zurück ins Schloss. Der Klang von Feierabend und regenumtosten Spätnachmittagen, denkt Mycroft und stellt seinen tropfenden Schirm in die Halterung neben dem Eingang.

Ein dunstiger Geruch ähnlich wie in einer Schulkantine umwirbelt sie von der auf und zu schwingenden Küchentür her. Hinter ihnen beschlagen sogar die Fensterscheiben. „Puuh“, macht Anthea und wedelt ihre manikürten Fingernägel vor ihrem milde lächelnden Mund hin und her. Mit ratlosen Gesichtern schauen sie sich um. Weiße Fliesen an den Wänden. Karge Möblierung aus warmem Holz. Sitznischen wie in einem American Diner. Der Platz am Fenster ist noch frei. „Wollen wir?“, fragt Mycroft und Anthea, die wohl eher das Landmark oder das Ivy gewöhnt ist, ist seltsam berührt von Mycrofts verhaltener Geste, die zwar bemüht ist, aber alles andere als aufdringlich. „Gerne“, sagt sie. Sie legen Schals und Mäntel ab und setzen sich an den schmalen Fenstertresen. Mit betretenen Gesichtern beobachten sie das Treiben auf der Straße, das sich vor ihnen abspielt wie ein Kinofilm. Busse preschen vorbei, Menschen huschen in die Shops, um schnell noch die letzten Besorgungen zu erledigen, Freundinnen staksen Arm in Arm an ihnen vorbei Richtung U-Bahn, geduckt unter ihren aufgespannten Regenschirmen. Die alle bunt aufleuchten im grauen Regenschleier.

„Also, Sir, kommen Sie oft her?“

„Ich? Jeden Tag.“

„Ja genau“, Anthea lacht. „Ein Mann wie Sie...“, sie hält inne und betrachtet ihn lang. Die gerade Haltung auf dem unbequemen Hocker. Etwas zu gerade für ein Etablissement wie dieses. Der starre Blick nachdenklich auf die Straße gerichtet.

„Mein Brüderchen wird demnächst heiraten“, sagt er seufzend. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie die Güte hätten mich zur Hochzeit zu begleiten.“

Er hört Anthea lachen neben sich. Jemand stellt ihnen das Essen hin. Dampfende Teller voller Backfisch und in Essig getränkte Kartoffelstreifen. Anthea bedankt sich und saugt sich, nachdem sie sich einen Kartoffelstreifen in den Mund geschoben hat, genüsslich das Essig von den Fingern. „Was?“, fragt er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und taxiert sie mit einem strengen Blick, ein wenig gekränkt, weil gelacht wurde, und dann doch wieder amüsiert, weil er weiß, wie solche Worte aus seinem Mund klingen müssen.

„Bitten Sie mich um ein Date?“

„Nun ja...“

„Sie fragen nicht oft ein Mädchen, ob es mit Ihnen ausgeht, oder?“

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“

„Wollen Sie gar nicht essen?“, fragt sie und zieht die linke Augenbraue spitz nach oben.

„Oh, achso.“ Pflichtbewusst rollt Mycroft das Besteck aus der Serviette und macht sich daran, seinen Backfisch zu zerschneiden.

„Und schmeckt es Ihnen?“

„Ja, sehr sogar!“ Mycroft zieht die Luft um das heiße Stückchen Fisch, das unzerkaut in seinem Mund liegt, scharf ein.

„Hier, nehmen Sie einen Schluck!“ Sie öffnet zischend eine Dose Cola und stellt sie ihm hin. Mycroft verzieht das Gesicht und spült den Fisch mit einem Schluck aus der kühlen Dose herunter.

„Also, was ich sagen wollte. Was ich, was ich fragen wollte...“

„Sie wissen, dass ich auf Frauen stehe?“

„Nein, nein, ich fürchte nicht.“

Mycroft schaut sie an. So richtig. Nicht weil er bestürzt ist, sondern weil es das erste Mal ist, dass ihm jemand etwas erzählt, das er noch nicht vorher wusste.

„Ja, ich bin schon eine Weile mit meiner Partnerin zusammen. Bahar. Sie ist kürzlich an Multiple Sklerose erkrankt.“ Sie senkt nachdenklich ihren Blick.

„Das--wusste ich nicht“, sagt Mycroft ernsthaft betroffen.

„Sie haben nicht gefragt.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln huscht über ihre Lippen. Der Blick abwesend, verhangen.

„Mein Bruder fragte mich kürzlich“, beginnt Mycroft zögerlich, „was ich denke, warum Sie es mit jemandem wie mir überhaupt solange aushalten.“ Er räuspert sich und richtet sich, etwas versunken auf seinem Hocker, wieder auf. Mustert seine Assistentin mit dem prüfenden Blick eines Adlers, der, triefend vor Stolz, wie Wasser von seiner arroganten Hakennase tropft.

„Sie sind ein feiner Kerl“, sagt Anthea und kann sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, als sie ihre Cola aus einem gelben Strohhalm schlürft.

„Ist das so?“ Mycrofts Augenbrauen schießen zweifelnd nach oben.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich nach außen hin gerne unterkühlt und unnahbar geben. Aber ich weiß auch, was Sie für Ihren Bruder tun. Sie müssen manchmal die falschen Dinge aus den richtigen Gründen tun. Und das macht Sie einsam. Aber Sie haben Integrität. Und ein Herz! Und in einer Welt, die voll von David Camerons ist, bevorzuge ich es für Mycroft Holmes zu arbeiten.“

„Ist das so?“

„Sie lieben, Mr. Holmes! Ob Sie wollen oder nicht“, sagt sie kauend, leckt sich wieder das Salz von den Fingern.

Mycroft hält mit staubtrockenem Mund inne. Ist er letztendlich so offensichtlich?

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Holmes, Ihr Geheimnis ist gut bei mir aufgehoben.“

„Ja, das ist es!“ Ein mildes Lächeln umspielt seine dünnen Lippen. Er hebt seine Cola Dose und Anthea tut es ihm gleich. Es gibt ein dumpfes Geräusch, als sie sie schwappend gegeneinander schlagen. Sie trinken einen Schluck. Lächeln sich zufrieden an.

„Also, fragen Sie mich noch mal!“

„Aber Sie sagten...“

„Ich sagte, ich bin mit einer Frau zusammen. Aber wenn Sie eine Begleitung für diese Hochzeit brauchen, dann bin ich Ihr Mädchen!“

„Nun, wenn das so ist. Es wäre mir eine Ehre!“

Anthea wirft lachend ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Auf diese übliche katzenhafte grazile Art, die Mycroft immer schon zu schätzen wusste, weil man sie so leicht ignorieren konnte, aber niemals ignorieren wollte. Ihr Lachen ist niemals zu laut, heiser eher und sanft, aber immer echt. Es tut gut jemanden lachen zu sehen, denkt Mycroft, der so etwas noch nie gedacht hat, und weil es so behaglich ist, denkt er diesen Gedanken gleich noch mal. Lachende Menschen, pfeifende Menschen, Menschen, die Äpfel in seiner Gegenwart essen, das alles war ihm immer zu wider. Aber das alles spielt wohl keine Rolle mehr, wenn man jemanden trifft, den man wirklich, wirklich gern hat.

„Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Der Bräutigam hat noch nicht Ja gesagt!“

 

Sagen Sie Raoul, wo er Sie absetzen soll, ruft Mycroft in den Wagen und wirft die Tür zu. Der Wagen startet und braust davon.

Im trüben Licht der Dämmerung spannt Mycroft seinen Schirm über sich auf. Er zündet sich eine Zigarette an und schnippt die Asche auf den nassen Asphalt, als er rauchend die Straße runterläuft und einen Schweif weißen Qualms hinter sich herzieht. Eine seltsame Zufriedenheit überkommt ihn. Er könnte enttäuscht sein, sich mit Sherlocks Liebesvirus infiziert zu haben, oder zynisch darüber lachen, dass Sherlock wie so oft kein Gespür für das andere Geschlecht bewiesen hat. Doch das alles tangiert ihn in diesem seltenen Moment des nur für sich seins nur peripher. Einem Straßenmusiker wirft er eine Zwanzigpfundnote in den offenen Saxophonkoffer (viel zu viel) und spannt seinen Schirm ein, bevor er in den U-Bahnhof huscht. Er zieht sich eine Oyster Card und drückt sie auf das Kartenlesegerät, passiert die Personenschleuse, nimmt die Rolltreppen runter zum U-Bahnschacht. Dunstiger Fahrtwind schlägt ihm ins Gesicht, als die Bahn einfährt, wirbelt sein schütteres Haar durcheinander. Erinnerung an sein erstes Jahr in London, das Haar war noch voller, teures Tweed kratzte an der Haut, die käseweiße Kinderhand des Bruders festumschlossen. Sherlocks Blick ganz erschrocken, als die U-Bahn einfuhr und ein Versprechen mit sich brachte, das sein Herz wild gegen seine Brust hämmern ließ.

Mycroft greift in die Innentasche seines Mantels und schreibt eine SMS, die längst überfällig ist.

Wenn du ihn noch nicht gefragt hast, werde ich es für dich tun! Und glaub mir, das willst du nicht!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quelle: Wikipedia
> 
>  
> 
> Anmerkung: Dem aufmerksamen Leser wird nicht entgangen sein, dass man in Shepherd's Bush ziemlich weit laufen muss, um eine U-Bahn zu erreichen, die auch tatsächlich im Untergrund fährt. Ich überlasse es der Fantasie des Lesers sich das vorzustellen und nehme mir somit das Recht der künstlerischen Freiheit heraus. :D


	4. Blind Arches

„Haben Sie reserviert, Sir?“

„Äh, Holmes!“

„Mr. Holmes erwartet Sie bereits, Sir.“ Die Stimme des Kellners ist so gedämpft wie das Licht, das sich in den goldenen Mosaikteilchen an den hohen Decken bricht. In einer grazilen zurückhaltenden Geste hebt der Kellner den Arm und zeigt in den Raum, der sich vor John offenbart wie eine Stadt aus einem Michael Ende Roman. Prunkvolles Getöse und gleichzeitiges Verstummen in gediegenem Ambiente. Säulen aus Marmor wölben sich zu verspiegelten Torbögen, Wein fließt aus Flaschen in Gläser und aus Gläsern in Münder, das Klimpern von Besteck, das Steaks zerschneidet, mischt sich unter das seichte Geklimper eines Klaviers, das man nicht sieht. Und mittendrin die schillerndste aller Gestalten. Diese eine anmutige Gestalt, von der man den Blick nicht mehr abwenden kann, sobald man sie erblickt. Und so war es schon immer. Man betritt einen Raum, hängt seinen trüben Gedanken nach, denkt an den Einkaufszettel, die ausstehende Überweisung an den Vermieter und woran man alles nicht gedacht hat, und plötzlich ist jeder Gedanke wie fortgewischt und der einzige, der übrig bleibt, ist ein erleichtertes, gekeuchtes, Tränen in die Augen schießen lassendes: Endlich!

Er trägt einen dunklen Anzug, diesen einen besonderen, der sich anfühlt wie Samt unter Johns Fingern. Seine schwarzen Haare haben einen warmen Schimmer im gedämpften Kerzenschein, das sich in Gläsern und Besteck rund um ihn herum auf den Tischen bricht. Er trägt seine Brille, um die Karte zu lesen, beugt sich zu einem Kellner und bestellt etwas. Seine sinnlichen Lippen spitzen sich und brechen wie Wellen an einem Felsen auseinander.

_Pinot Noir!_

Blicke treffen sich, Herzschläge setzen aus. John hält den Atem an und für einen Moment bleibt die Zeit stehen. Das Klavier, das Geklimper, das Gemurmel um sie herum verstummt. Hastig fährt Sherlock von seinem Stuhl auf. Die Stuhlbeine kratzen über das dunkle Parkett und erregen ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit. Das Klavier, das Geklimper, das Gemurmel, alles wieder da. Johns Hand gleitet auf seine Schulter und greift in dunkles Samt. „Wow“, sagt er und küsst Sherlock in den Mundwinkel, verharrt einen Moment in der markanten Note eines kaum aufgetragenen Parfums, die so typisch und so unwiderruflich Sherlock ist, dass John die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Endlich!

„Man könnte meinen, du wolltest mir einen Heiratsantrag machen!“, sagt er unsicher lachend und nimmt Platz.

Zittrig greift er ein Glas Wasser, das bereit steht. Plötzliche Verliebtheit. Wie am ersten Tag.

Sherlock räuspert sich und ringt sich ein flüchtiges Lächeln ab.

„Ich weiß noch, wie nervös ich damals war. All das Getöse mit dem schicken Essen, das passte gar nicht zu mir.“

„Nicht?“, fragt Sherlock nervös nach und macht eine unauffällige Geste Richtung Kellner. Der Pinot Noir ist gestrichen.

„Also, was ist der Anlass?“, fragt John und schaut Sherlock lang genug in die Augen, um zu erahnen, was noch nicht ist, aber verliert sich in dem Schauspiel, wie der goldene Glanz um die schwarzen Pupillen wie Tusche in das gebirgsbachartige Blau seiner Iris sickert.

„Damals warst du mit Mike Stamford hier“, sagt Sherlock, „kurz bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben.“

„Woher--“

„Er hat es mir erzählt!“

John sitzt belustigt auf seinem Stuhl, etwas schief und schaut ihn schwärmerisch an. Es muss an der Umgebung liegen, denkt er. Die schwitzigen Hände, das wohlige Gefühl, obwohl er noch gar keinen Wein getrunken hat. Jene magische Stimmung, die ihn in eine Zeit zurückversetzt, in der dieses nervöse Vibrieren in der Luft lag, jenes entweder verliebe ich mich bald oder jage mir eine Kugel in den Kopf. John weiß noch, wie ihn jener Gedanke damals mit Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Er war geradezu berauscht, wenn er die Schublade seines Schreibtisches öffnete und die Browning schweratmend zwischen Mietvertrag und Laptop lag. Heftiges Herzklopfen war die Folge und eine heimliche Euphorie, die man sich selbst noch nicht ganz eingestehen konnte und der Vorstellung von Glück, das immer weniger greifbar, immer abstrakter wurde, erschreckend nahe kam.

 

„Also“, sagt Sherlock, der sich mit starrer Entschlossenheit erhebt. Er kniet sich vor John und greift sich in die Innentasche seines Jacketts.

„Bist du immer noch der Meinung, dass es nicht zu dir passt?“

„Sherlock“, sagt John und das ist alles, was er eine ganze Weile lang sagt. Wie benommen starrt er auf das samtige Schmuckkästchen, die schwarzen Locken, den flackernden Blick.

„John.“

John presst die Zähne aufeinander und krallt die schweißnassen Hände in seine Knie. Sherlocks Stimme ist samtig und rau, als er es sagt. Ein bisschen wie nach dem Sex, sobald er wieder sprechen kann. Wenn er alles sagt, was sich sonst nicht sagen lässt. In dieser nebelblauen Stunde zwischen nicht mehr ganz wach und in drei Stunden muss ich aufstehen.

„Willst du mich heiraten?“

John ist wie erstarrt. Sein erster Impuls ist zu lachen, sein zweiter zu weinen. Und dann schließen sich seine warmen Hände um die kalten, knochigen Finger von Sherlock. Zusammen öffnen sie das Etui. Der blaue Karfunkel. So hell und klar und flackernd wie Sherlocks Augen, die flehend und wartend verharren.

Ihm ist ein wenig unwohl, all die Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet sind und auf seiner Haut brennen wie Glut. Doch je tiefer er Sherlock in die Augen blickt, desto sicherer ist er, desto geborgener fühlt er sich und desto mehr kann er es ausblenden, die Aufmerksamkeit, das Getuschel hinter vorgehaltener Hand, und begreift, dass es hierbei nur um sie geht. Und auf einmal ist er so gerührt, so trunken vor Glück (nicht wie damals, als er die Schublade aufzog), dass er sich beinahe daran verschluckt.

„Ja“, sagt er so leise, dass nur er es hören kann. Es entbehrt jeder Logik, jeder Frage nach dem Warum, Woher. Woher der Sinneswandel? Er greift Sherlocks Gesicht, saugt sich an seinen Lippen fest, und dann Stirn an Stirn flüstert er „Aber wenn du mir hier den Ring ansteckst, ich schwör dir.“ Sie lachen sich heiser in ihre Gesichter. Gedämpfter Applaus, einer pfeift sogar, hochrote Köpfe. „Lass uns bloß verschwinden“, raunt John und grinst sich tapfer durch Sherlocks Heiratsantrag.

Gemeinsam erheben sie sich, etwas behäbig, John von seinem Stuhl und Sherlock aus seiner Hocke. Etwas steif stehen sie da Hand in Hand und blicken sich um. John nickt den Leuten zu und verbeugt sich mit der Hand auf der Brust, Sherlock tut es ihm gleich, etwas verhaltener, wie ein großer Junge in einem Raum voller Erwachsener. Erinnerungen an vergangene Cocktailpartys. Als er die Freunde seiner Eltern mit seinen Tricks bespaßte. Bespaßen musste. Schon komisch, sich plötzlich wie eine Circusnummer zu fühlen, obwohl man doch nur das tut, was man am besten kann. Deduzieren, Leute bloßstellen, John in die Augen blicken, Lieben, Heiratsanträge machen. Und es wird niemals aufhören, das Glotzen der Leute, die gekräuselten Lippen, das Hochziehen der Augenbrauen, zu wissen, was die Leute zum Frühstück hatten, aber nicht zu wissen, was in ihren Köpfen vorgeht, aber das ist egal, weil da immer eine Hand sein wird, die nach ihm greift, ein Blick, der seinen sucht und soviel Verständnis darin. Gewissheit in einer Welt, die aus den Fugen zu geraten scheint, abseits von Chemie, Lehrsätzen und runtergebeteten Kausalitätsketten.

Und da steht schon wieder der Kellner mit der Flasche Pinot Noir.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, meine Herren, die Flasche geht aufs Haus.“

„Vielen Dank“, sagt John und hat es eilig zu fragen: „Können wir die mitnehmen?“

 

_Bum-bum bee-dum, bum-bum bee-dum-dum..._

Ist das Rihanna?, fragt sich John und jetzt trägt er den Ring doch. Ein gebirgsbachartiger Schimmer aus mattem sandfarbenen Platinmetall heraus in der flüchtigsten aller Bewegungen. Ein Geheimnis, das keines ist. Heimlich und stolz funkelt es an seinem Finger, als er seine Hand hebt und zwei Finger hochstreckt. „Zwei Quarterpounder“, bestätigt Sherlock „Und einmal das Happy Meal!“

An der Garderobe hat er ihn ihm angesteckt und dann haben sie sich geküsst. Verliebt ineinander versunken. Keine Blicke, kein Applaus, nur sie beide. Und manchmal, in den verstecktesten Winkeln ihrer Zuneigung, kann John die Schritte der vorbeihuschenden Menschen auf dem Teppichboden grellbeleuchteter Hotelflure noch hören, noch spüren. Das Klimpern hastig umgedrehter Schlüssel. Den einen Moment zu lang andauernden Blick danach.

 

Jetzt stehen sie bei McDonald’s an der Kasse und die Leute hinter ihnen werden ungeduldig, als der picklige Kassierer den Fünfziger, den Sherlock ihm reicht, nicht wechseln kann.

„Warte!“, interveniert John und zieht einen Zwanziger aus seiner Börse.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich doch einladen“, knurrt Sherlock unzufrieden.

Sie schlendern die Shaftesbury Avenue runter zurück zum Piccadilly Circus. Der Springbrunnen ist nach einem langen, trüben Winter wieder geöffnet. Sie lassen sich auf die schmutzigen Stufen nieder und sitzen schweigend im flackernden Licht der Leuchtreklame. Die Erosstatue über ihnen schießt ihren Pfeil in die Londoner Nacht.

Sie mampfen ihre Burger. John füttert Sherlock mit Pommes aus dem Happy Meal, starrt wieder nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Hier“, sagt Sherlock. Er knüllt die leeren Tüten zusammen, als sie fertig sind, und zieht zwei leere Pappbecher von McDonald’s aus der Tasche seines Jacketts. „Halt mal“, sagt Sherlock so sanft, dass John eine Gänsehaut bekommt. Eine laue Brise fährt durch seine Haare, dabei hat er sich soviel Mühe zu Hause gegeben sich zurecht zu machen. Er hat sich das Hemd angezogen, das Sherlock ihm hingelegt hat. Eine schmale Pappschachtel von Selfridges, die plötzlich auf dem Bett lag. Darin ein Hemd, das sie sich bei einem Schaufensterbummel angeschaut hatten. Dunkelblau mit so feinen weinroten Punkten, dass sie wirkten wie mit Pinsel aufgetupft. „Das ist doch gar nicht mein Stil“, hat John gesagt und sich selbst in der schummrigen Reflektion im Schaufenster betrachtet, Sherlocks Arme waren um seine Hüfte gewickelt, das Kinn auf seine Schulter gelegt, und so, musste er zugeben, fand er sich selbst am schönsten. „Ich wette du siehst umwerfend darin aus“, hat er geraunt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe gegeben. Zu Hause hat er es angelegt, sich einen Hauch Eau de Cologne an den Hals gesprüht und überlegt, ob er es bis oben hin zuknöpft oder doch einen Knopf offen lässt. Er hat es zugeknöpft, alte Angewohnheit aus Armeezeiten, und ist Sherlocks beiliegenden Instruktionen gefolgt, die im wesentlichen darin bestanden, um 19 Uhr in der Criterion Bar zu erscheinen.

Mit klopfenden Herzen saß er im Taxi, als die Dämmerung über die Straßen fiel wie ein sanfter Schleier. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Doch Happy Meal und Wein aus Pappbechern überstiegen seine wildesten Vorstellungen und gleichzeitig ist es das Romantischste, das er jemals erlebt hat. Er würde Sherlock einen Heiratsantrag machen, hier und jetzt. Aber das ist ja bereits geschehen.

Skeptisch schaut er Sherlock dabei zu, wie er mit Hilfe seines Multitools den Korken aus der Weinflasche löst, die der Kellner aus der Criterion Bar ihnen zusammen mit seinen Glückwünschen überreicht hat. „Es ist so verrückt“, hört John sich sagen und lacht in die vorgehaltene Hand. Sherlock füllt die Becher, reicht einen davon an John. Er ist zu gut einem Drittel gefüllt mit traubenschwarzer Flüssigkeit. Wie es sich gehört. „Also“, sagt Sherlock und er ist John so nahe, dass sein warmer Atem sein Gesicht streift, „auf uns!“ – „Auf uns!“, sagt John, plötzlich ganz schüchtern in der lauen Abendluft. Sie stoßen ihre Pappbecher aneinander, blicken sich tief in die Augen, als sie trinken. Fehlt nur noch der Strohhalm, denkt John, der den Wein in sein Blut sickern spürt. Seine Hand fällt sachte auf Sherlocks Knie und Sherlocks Arm schiebt sich um Johns Hüfte, zieht ihn an seinen warmen Körper, Blick nach hinten. Ein Finger gleitet einen Kiefer entlang, hält ihn bei sich, seltsame Versunkenheit in einem Moment umzingelt vom Rauschen des Verkehrs, dem Gemurmel der Menschen, Selfies machenden Touristen und dem Rattern der U-Bahn unter ihnen. Interessant, wie man die Möglichkeit hat einfach so zu verschwinden und doch mittendrin zu sein hier auf diesen Stufen, diesem Ort, der kaum einer ist – kaum mehr als Verharren, Durchatmen, Blicke, die funkelnd in die Gegend starren, und zugehauchte Küsse. Eine Insel mitten im pulsierenden Herzen der Stadt.

 

#######  
*******  
++++++

 

French Exit (Mikes Party)

 

Du brauchst ein Glas Wasser, sagt er. Ich liege mit dem Kopf auf der harten Oberfläche des Küchentischs. Höre das Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn rauschen. Höre, wie das Glas neben meine geschlossenen Augen auf den Tisch gestellt wird. Stuhlbeine, die über den Holzboden kratzen. Spüre, wie der Schweif seines Rasierwassers über meine Haut streichelt, als er sich neben mich setzt. Ich bin noch immer ganz benommen, von dem Wein in der Bar, dem Frühlingsduft und seinem Aftershave auf der Taxifahrt nach Hause. Seine Nähe jetzt wie eine Überdosis, mit allen bekannten Reaktionen des Körpers. Schweißausbrüche, Herzrasen, Augen, Hände, Münder, die nicht still halten können;

Wir haben uns nicht mal verabschiedet!!!!!

Meine Stimme klingt wie die von einem Fremden und dann höre ich mich kichern, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wieso, und dann ist es ganz still. Seine Augen so nahe, als ob sie nach etwas suchen würden und es im gleichen Augenblick finden.

Seine Hand wühlt in meinen Haaren und auch da weiß ich nicht, warum. Willst du..., liegt es mir auf der Zunge. Doch statt zu fragen, was mir sowieso nicht einfällt, küsse ich ihn zärtlich zurück.

John, ich denke, du solltest wissen, dass..., höre ich ihn in meinen Hals schnaufen.

...dass du mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet bist?, säusele ich auf seine salzige Haut. Ich bin scharf auf ihn und ich bin es nicht erst seit eben.

Ich bin noch... ich habe noch nie... das...

Seine Hand schweift über die Knopfleiste meines Hemdes, gerät in die aller zarteste Versuchung, streicht über mich wie ein Bogen über die Saiten eines Cellos, das über ein jahrhundertlang auf einem Dachboden verstaubte, holt tiefe Töne aus dem innern meines erzitternden Körpers, der sich wie ein Köter in die Vorstellung festbeißt heute Nacht mit ihm zu schlafen.

Wir schnaufen uns in unsere Münder. Hände fassen sich in Gesichter, streifen über Oberschenkel und Knopfleisten. Und immer wieder dazwischen ein erschrockener Blick.

Wollen wir nicht irgendwohin, wo es bequemer ist?, höre ich mich in seine Ohrmuschel murmeln. Ich muss viel ermutigen. Er ist stürmisch, aber auf seine stocksteife Art auch wieder ganz unsicher. Es interessiert mich nicht, dass er noch Jungfrau ist, solange seine Hände wissen, was sie tun. Und selbst wenn nicht. Selbst wenn nicht...

Wir liegen mit unseren teuren Hemden auf seinem Bett. Hände schweifen, halten, kriechen, kneten.

Wir müssen nicht..., sage ich, als ich die Scheu in seinen Augen sehe. Ich schiebe meine Beine über die Bettkante und beginne mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Die ganze Zeit schaut er mir dabei zu, ich merke es an der Art, wie er den Atem anhält. Ich löse die klimpernde Schnalle meines Gürtels und streife mir die Hose ab. Stoff gleitet raschelnd von meinen Beinen zu Boden. Dann krieche ich unter die schwere Decke und schaue ihn an. Er zögert kurz, dann steht er auf und gegen das einfallende Licht der Straßenlaternen, beobachte ich seine schmale Silhouette, wie er sich mit geradem Rücken aus seinem Hemd schält. Es gleitet zu Boden. Der Scheinwerfer eines vorbeifahrenden Autos schweift über seinen kantigen Körper. Ich halte den Atem an und werde verrückt bei der Vorstellung meine Hände auf seine Haut zu legen.

Er greift sich schüchtern an den Bund seiner Hose. Seine Haare sind schon etwas zu lang, denke ich, als mir auffällt, wie sich der Zipfel in seinem Nacken kräuselt.

Schnaufend kriecht er zu mir unter die Decke. Sein drahtiger langer Arm wickelt sich um meinen ausgekühlten Körper wie ein Stock, als er an mich heranrückt und seine dürre Brust gegen meinen atmenden Rücken presst. Oder drückt er mich gegen seine Brust? Ich seufze, weil es solange her ist, dass ich überhaupt gegen irgendetwas gedrückt worden bin. Von dieser harten Hotelwand einmal abgesehen. Und seitdem habe ich ja nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ihn mir herbeigesehnt wie ein Tagebuch schreibendes Schulmädchen. Ich schließe die Augen. Berauscht von seiner Nähe und seinem Atem, der nervös meinen Hals streift. Ich taste nach seiner hilflos auf meiner harten Hüfte verweilenden Hand und drücke sie auf meine Haut. Und dann, so als hätte sie nur das bisschen Ermutigung gebraucht, gräbt sie sich in meinen weichen Bauch, reibt meinen harten Schwanz durch den dünnen Stoff meiner Boxershorts. Ich grinse in den karierten Bezug meines Kissens, als ich daran denke, wie ich heute morgen vor meiner Kommode stand und die Wahl hatte zwischen dieser und jener Unterhose und mich dann doch für die Man-weiß-ja-nie-Option entschied.


End file.
